Europa Universalis IV
Europa Universalis IV is a grand strategy video game in the Europa Universalis series, developed by Paradox Development Studio and published by Paradox Interactive. The game was released on 13 August 2013. It's a strategy game where players can control a nation from the Late Middle Ages through the Early modern period (1444 to 1821 AD) Much of the game's setting is based on the historical era of initial European exploration and colonization of the New World. The game opens at the tail end of the Hundred Years' War and the decline of the Byzantine Empire and continues through to the revolutionary periods of the United States and France, and concludes a few years after the end of the Napoleonic Wars. Players assume control of a nation, seeking glory through exploration, trade, warfare, and diplomacy, dramatically altering the course of history in the process. Gameplay The game itself is an interactive map of Earth divided into the provinces that compose nations. Each of these provinces contribute to their country either positively or negatively, as provinces can both provide resources to a nation and serve as a point of unrest and rebellion. The gameplay requires the player to lead a nation by finding a balance of military, diplomacy, and economy. The player does so through their choices as sovereign of their nation, and through the spending of resources available to them: Prestige, Stability, Gold (Ducats), Manpower, Legitimacy for Monarchies, Republican Tradition for Republics, Devotion for Theocracies, Horde Unity for Hordes and Monarch Power (Administrative, Diplomatic, Military). Players can choose to conquer the world by military might, become a colonial superpower, establish trade dominance, etc. The game is a sandbox environment, and while there is no strict rule on winning the game, a loss occurs when the player's nation is removed, or annexed, from the map. Diplomacy is a large aspect of the game, as creating alliances, (or vassal states, and tributaries), improving opinions, and preventing defensive coalitions are vital to a player’s survival. Espionage can also be employed against enemy states in order to claim their territory or incite rebellion in their provinces, along with other dubious ends. Combat can be waged on both land and sea, during which the game attempts to simulate real-world factors such as morale, discipline, competency of leaders, terrain, and supply lines. Many major religions are present in the game and can provide distinct bonuses to their practitioners. Players can employ missionaries to convert their provinces or can engage in policies of universal religious freedom. The Catholic faith makes use of the Papacy, which can allow a nation to have control over the Pope or to use their influence for other rewards. Technological advancements are invested in over time and will require the expense of monarch points. *Administrative technologies unlocks advancements such as increased productivity, new forms of government, new buildings, and the national idea system. *Diplomatic technology unlocks advancements such as naval units, improvements in trade, new buildings, and improved colonial expansion. *Military technology unlocks advancements such as land units, improved morale, combat tactics, and new buildings. Gameplay is influenced by random events that arise each year for the player. These events can be either helpful or harmful. Some of these random events are driven by an individual country's history, while some can apply to any country and serve generally to enhance the flavor of the game. Players can choose to play single player mode versus the AI, or multiplayer over a LAN or the Internet against a mix of human and AI opponents. Single player also has the option of "Ironman" mode, which locks several settings such as difficulty, and removes the control of saving the game from the player. This means that any mistakes are irreversible. It is, however, the only way to receive any of the game's many achievements.